


LGBTQ+ Things (informative please read) (if ya wanna i cant make u)

by Aspen_Squirrel_Leader



Category: LGBTQ+ - Fandom, random - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspen_Squirrel_Leader/pseuds/Aspen_Squirrel_Leader
Summary: Check the intro out for the summary. But a quick overview, I will be talking about different identities in the LGBTQ+ communtiy and informing people about them and breaking stigmas around it. I will also be talking about mental health things cause I know quite a bit about it because of my years of being diagnosed and stuff. Safe place for anyone besides homophobes, transphobes, racists, sexists, and other haters. Feel free to comment ideas. Thanks y'all and happy reading! (or sad reading, or mad reading I can't control ya)





	1. Intro

Introduction: 

Hello you wonderful human beings. You can call me Kelp, and I use they/them or he/him pronouns. I identify as pansexual and panromantic, and am trans masc nonbinary. I also have BPD, ADHD, and other mental struggles. 

The goal of this work is to spread awareness about mental illnesses and the LGBTQ+ community and break those harmful stigmas. I am going to go into different things like certain identities in the LGBTQ+ community so people can get familiar with them. I will also try to post ideas on how to cope with negative feelings. I am going through a lot on my own, so excuse me if I am unable to help with certain things because I myself may be working on those myself. 

Comment any other things you would like me to explain/cover, and I will do my best. I will start by explaining different gender identities and sexualities, but the order might be a little wonky, so hang tight. 

Feel free to share this, like it (i think it means kudos on here), and comment as long as you are not homophobic, transphobic, racist, or sexist, because any of y’all that are will not be accepted here.  
This is a safe place for all people (‘cept the ones I mentioned before), and I hope you learn something new. 

-Kelp the Arsonist :)


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diving into the LGBTQ+ letters, allies to the community, romantic and sexual attraction, and coming out of the closet. But in a lot more words.

One:  
In this chapter I will cover the main identities of the LGBTQ+ community.

So, some of you may know what LGBTQ+ stands for. Some people like to say LGBT, LGBT+, LGBTQIA, or LGBTQIA+ instead, but I like saying LGBTQ+ because it covers a lot, and the ‘+’ can cover the other things.

The ‘L’ stands for lesbian, which can be know as wlw, or women loving women. Lesbians are girls who are attracted romantically and/or sexually to other girls. (there are some exceptions that I will go into at a later time.)

The ‘G’ stands for gay, which is usually mlm, or men loving men. The term gay doesn’t always apply to men though, it can also be used for any person of a certain gender who is attracted to people of the same gender. Gay can also be used for lesbians, but some time ago it was only used for guys, which led to the creation of the word lesbian, so now most wlw use the term lesbian instead.

The ‘B’ stands for bisexual or biromantic. Bi people are attracted to 2 or more genders. Some people think that Bi’s are attracted to only males and females, but that is not the case. Bi people can also be attracted to nonbinary people and other genders, so the real definition is that they like 2 or more different genders.

The ‘T’ stands for transgender. Now the most common thing that people see is trans guys or trans girls. But we have to remember that gender is not solely binary, and that it is a spectrum that is fluid, similar to different sexualities. Trans guys are FTM, or female to male, as in they were born female, but identify as male. Trans girls are MTF, or male to female, as in they were born male but identify as female. There are also trans nonbinary people, who can be known as MTN or FTN as in male or female to nonbinary. Nonbinary people can be androgenus, feminine, masculine, or fluid and changing. I will cover transgender in a different part because it is an umbrella term for many other identities.

The ‘Q’ stands for queer or questioning. ‘Queer’ used to be a term used by haters to say that people who were a part of the LGBTQ+ community were weird/crazy, but we have taken it back and used it as a positive thing describing us as different but in a good way. Queer is a blanket term for people that are a part of the LGBTQ+ community, but when using it, make sure that it is in good context, because it can still be misinterpreted by others as a bad thing if used in a certain way. Questioning is a big part of the community because it can take a long time for someone to figure out who they are. There are lesser known terms, which I am going to try and uncover later on, and it can be hard to figure out what you identify as. Questioning can take weeks, months, or even years, and if you are questioning that is 100% valid. I myself questioned for a long time, because I felt masculine but not quite a boy, and I thought that I was bi for a while until I learned that pan was a thing. 

The ‘+’ stands for other. Other meaning identities that are not covered by the L, G, B, T, or Q. Many identities can fall under the plus, but others are umbrella terms like with transgender. 

I am now going to talk about the difference between romantic and sexual attraction. So some people identify as both bisexual and biromantic, and usually if you say that you are bisexual, that means that you are most likely biromantic as well. Usually, but that is not always the case.   
If you are sexually attracted to somebody, that means that you are into them in more than just a romantic way, and someday you may want to be with them intimately.  
If you are romantically attracted to someone you are into them, but in a more romantic way, not the kinda way that you would want to sleep with them though.  
You can be romantically attracted to somebody and get a sexual attraction later on, or maybe you never feel sexually attracted to someone. Or maybe you never feel romantically attracted to someone.  
Asexual people don’t feel sexually attracted to anyone, and aromantic people don’t feel romantically attracted to anyone.   
Some people are sexually attracted to guys only, but are romantically attracted to everyone. It is okay to not know, and it is completely normal. Sometimes people question for years and it’s okay. You can even think that you’re say, bi for a few years, but ends up that you were straight or gay all along.

Allies are super important. They are people who are not a part of the LGBTQ+ community but support it. The thing with allies is that they support the whole community. Allies can’t just say that they accept gay people but not trans people, because that is not being fully accepting. Some people argue that allies are a part of our community and should make up part of the plus, but personally, I disagree. I think that yes, allies are important, but they also do not identify as one of us, so they are allowed to go to parades and parties, and they support us in our times of need, but they are not actually with us, and when push comes to shove, and LGBTQ+ people are being discriminated against, they are still treated okay because they are not a part of the same struggles. If you are an ally, thank you so much for your support, and we need you to help us, because if a gay person says LGBTQ+ rights, the law could say that they are biased, but if you come along and also say it, they will listen to you just because of who you are. I don’t mean to say this to be against allies, it’s just that they don’t have to deal with all the struggles of being an uncloseted person these days.

And now for the closet explanation. So you know how queer people stereotypically have a good sense of fashion? It’s because of the years in the closet, I mean spend so much time in there you better have a good sense of style. Okay, not really, but I don’t know maybe we just are more comfortable in our own skin. Coming out is nerve-wracking. There’s different stages in coming out. Coming out to your friends, your family, your school, your work. I came out to some of my friends before my parents, just because it was easier to. I’m still not completely out to my community, but I am going to soon because when I came out to my parents and they accepted me, it was a giant weight off of my chest. Like hell I could finally breathe.   
Some people won’t accept you. And yeah I was actually going to write “they won’t accept you and that’s okay,” until I realized, nah, that ain’t okay. But it’s on them. I have family members, like my grandparents are certain aunts and uncles who are highly transphobic and homophobic. I know this trans guy and my grandparents were awful to him, deadnaming him, misgendering him, and it was horrible. But he took it really well and it was kinda just embarrassing for my grandparents because he is a tall guy, with a very masculine build, flat chested, and a beard, and when my grandparents realized nobody cared they stopped. It was kinda amusing how he just ignored them. But whenever I meet with them I end up having a bad time because I get deadnamed and misgendered, but by the end of the day, who cares what those dingleberries think, I mean at least I have friends who accept me.

Anygays, (get it! get it get it!) next I’ll dive more into my own identity and the transgender spectrum. I’ll also post this on Wattpad I think, so I can get more people to view it. 

-Kelp the Arsonist :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thumbs hurt now because I was playing with a lighter yesterday and I have blisters from turning it on and off. And now I want to curl up on the couch, eat chocolate, and watch Netflix. Anygays, have a good day


End file.
